It's All Roses From Here
by Dragonseatingme
Summary: Fairy Tail drabble challenge. Drabbles six to ten. [6] She likes to think she sings very well and would probably kill anyone who says otherwise. [7] Where Lucy has to save Natsu's neck. [8] Gajeel and Levy met because of a broken ring. [9] Natsu freaked out when Lisanna lost her first tooth. [10] Evergreen was a no-nonsense, practical, idealistic woman, who was a closet romantic.
1. One to Five

_**It's All Roses From Here **_

**A/N****: **_I am attempting the biggest writing task I've ever taken up ever. Four hundred and forty seven drabbles. Yes FOUR HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN drabbles. I've got prompts for each one and I'll be writing five per chapter. _

_IT IS GOING TO BE CRAZYYYYY. Wish me luck guys; I really want to finish this. Y'all can request pairings and stuff and I'll try to match it up with a prompt and write it for you. _

_I have no idea how frequently I'm going to update this thing, but since they're drabbles, often hopefully._

_Read and review everyone! Thank you :D_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything. _

* * *

[1]

**Prompt: **_Violins_

**Characters: **_Lucy, Layla_

She grew up listening to violins.

Her father never allowed her to attend the extravagant balls they used to throw and so she would huddle in her blanket and peer down from the corner of the grand staircase that led to the enormous hall and listen.

She would hear the beautiful melodies, haunting strains and echoing symphonies of the instruments in fascination and wonder until she fell asleep. Her mother would always find her right before supper and take her to bed as the violins slowly faded into silence and the next day she would pretend it never happened.

It was their little secret.

But when her mother died, Lucy found that the violins made her cry rather than smile.

* * *

[2]

**Prompt: **_Insomniac_

**Characters: **_Natsu, Lucy_

Natsu found he couldn't sleep properly anymore.

He would toss and turn and sit up and lie down and count dragons and shut his eyes and open his eyes and groan until Happy smacked him with his tail to get him to shut up.

Erza wasn't very pleased with him after he nearly fell asleep in the middle of a fight and so she forbade him from any more missions until he learnt to go to sleep again.

He nearly punched the smirk off of Gray's face.

So one night, after he spent nearly two hours mentally trying to map out Igneel's position, Natsu decided to go to Lucy's place.

No he did not care if she was asleep or that it was one in the morning. He wanted to see her- the rest didn't matter.

When he slipped into her bed through the window, she screamed and shouted and hit him and complained and whined and shouted some more before finally giving up and falling back into the bed next to him.

Somehow, the warmth of her body and the scent of her fruity shampoo and lavender soap made him yawn and he contentedly snuggled closer to her and after countless days of insomnia, Natsu fell asleep.

* * *

[3]

**Prompt: **_Paper Aeroplane_

**Characters: ** _Loke, Lucy {AU}_

He liked to send her paper aeroplanes when she wasn't looking.

He would fill a blank sheet of paper with the cheesiest pick-up lines and proclamations of his undying love, just to see her squirm or blush or scrunch up her face in plain disgust.

He never signed them.

Sometimes he wrote her true things, his rambles and his floating whimsical thoughts and would watch her face soften as she read them and when she looked up to search for him, he wouldn't be there.

As he sent her more paper aeroplanes, they began to have deeper meanings; more than just shallow lines and toying words. At one point of time he realised he meant the words he sent her.

He considered himself a pro at throwing them because no one ever caught him and so he kept sending them and as they got more and more expressive, he got more and more casual when throwing them.

One day the blond haired girl, who sat three rows to the right and two benches in front of the brown haired, known to be a playboy, boy, turned around in the nick of time.

She caught him holding the plane in his hand poised to throw and she smiled.

(_he never had to throw a paper aeroplane again_)

* * *

[4]

**Prompt: **_Dandelion seed_

**Characters: **_Laxus, Mirajane_

Their love was whimsical, fragile and terribly one-sided.

One day he'd be all over her, when the lights were dim and everyone was gone. He'd kiss her like he was a dying man and she was his saviour. He'd run his hands through her long white hair and whisper sweet nothings.

Another day he'd treat her like he barely knew she existed.

She always let him though.

His eyes would seek hers across the bar as she carefully made her way through the ruckus of the guild serving everyone with a smile. Sometimes he would watch her every move making her feel like a deer under a hunter's gaze.

When he did that she knew he would find her in the kitchen, in the guild when the lights were dim, in the alley right beside her home and he would kiss her.

And then he'd blow her away like she was just another dandelion seed in his garden of flowers.

* * *

[5]

**Prompt: **_Feather_

**Characters: **_Jellal, Erza_

His hands are rough and dry and calloused, while hers are as soft as feathers.

He realises this when he holds her hands for inspection after a particularly gruelling match to check for any injuries. He doesn't voice his thought, but he still holds her hand longer than what is required of him.

He wonders how because she fights as much or even more than he does and yet her skin is still baby-like and untouched.

He believes it has something to do with the pureness of her heart and ability to love and that angels all have skin like hers, while demons like him don't deserve it.

Years later he asks her about it and she laughs and pulls out a bottle of moisturizer from her purse and shows it to him with light coating of red on her cheeks.

He feels completely idiotic.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW?_


	2. Six to Ten

_**It's All Roses From Here**_

**A/N****:**_I really wanted to update earlier, but my cousins were in town. Sigh. Here's a chapter anyway._

_Oh and the link/site from where I'm getting my prompts has been posted in my profile. They aren't mine. _

_BIG thanks to xDawntiger and ayushi for their reviews! :D And to everyone who faved and followed or just read. _

**Disclaimer****:**_Wish I did, but I don't own anything._

* * *

[6]

**Prompt: **_She sings_

**Characters: **_Erza, Natsu, Fairy Tail_

She likes to think she sings very well and would probably kill anyone who says otherwise.

It started off with soft ballads in the shower, which evolved into loud battle songs when she was drunk. The rest of the guild cowers every time she starts and they smile and say they loved it when she asks for feedback.

She's usually satisfied with their answers, which leaves them heaving in relief.

Of course one day Natsu gets a little too drunk and tells her the truth, and for a week the guild is completely empty for fear of Erza's rage.

(Natsu claims he couldn't walk for a month because of her)

* * *

[7]

**Prompt: **_Stolen watch_

**Characters: **_Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Laxus_

"Luuuuucy?!"

Lucy looked up from her book to see Natsu standing in front of her with a terrified look on his face. Happy was flying beside him, looking, if possible, even more scared than his partner.

Lucy stared at them. "What's wrong?"

"_Everything!_" exclaimed Natsu, throwing his hands in the air which brought her attention to the horrible, ugly looking thing on his wrist. "What _is _that?" she asked with revulsion. "It looks like something my grandmother would wear."

Natsu's face grew red. "It's a watch!" At Lucy's 'that's-obvious' look, he continued. "It's a watch that," he paused dramatically. "That we _stole!_"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you steal stuff?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well you see, we _had _to." Lucy motioned for him to go on. Natsu grew even redder. "And, and-" He paused.

Happy blurted out, "It was a dare." Natsu groaned. Happy continued, "Gray challenged us to steal one of Laxus' watches and so we did and now-"

"And now _what_?" Lucy snapped.

"And now he's angry," Natsu said. "It was his favourite one." As if to justify his point, Lucy heard a loud growl and saw lightning in the horizon.

Natsu jumped. "Ne Lucy," he pleaded. "You know how you're amazing and wonderful and pretty and-" Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You want me to talk to him." Natsu and Happy grinned and nodded their heads together. Lucy smiled sweetly. She leaned forward.

"How about-" their eyes widened. "-a _no_?"

Natsu and Happy immediately pouted, and Lucy stared at their puppy-dog faces for some time before throwing her hands in the air and sighing. "_Fine!_" she exclaimed and they both grinned.

Lucy left the guild to go to her dear boyfriend's house to tell him to spare her best friend and annoying cat and to ask him where the hell he got such an ugly watch.

* * *

[8]

**Prompt: **_Broken ring {AU}_

**Characters: **_Gajeel, Levy_

Gajeel and Levy met because of a broken ring.

After her engagement to her long-time boyfriend ended, she threw the ring as far as she could, from a cliff at the outskirts of Magnolia. She cried, and wailed, and then realised she threw away something that could have paid her rent for some time.

So she huffed and decided to search for it.

(she failed)

After a few months, she had forgotten all about the ring and engagement and was very happy working at a library.

One afternoon, when she was clearing a table of books, she saw a large man, with long black hair and a mean expression, who looked downright _scary. _She freaked out even more when he walked towards her.

He handed her a single shining diamond and walked away as if he hadn't just given her something that probably cost a fortune.

She mustered all the courage she had and called out (which sounded more like a scared whisper), "What is this?"

He turned. "It's your ring."

Levy glanced at the diamond and realised it was part of her ex engagement ring. "How'd you know?"

He snorted. "It has your scent all over it."

Discreetly Levy tried smelling the ring. "Why'd you give it back?"

He rolled his bright, burning coal eyes. "Because I can't eat diamond."

And he left, leaving her dumbfounded and holding half of her ring.

(Later she asked around about him and found out he was a part time singer, lived in the dump-yard and was a fricken _dragon-slayer. _Levy might have fainted if she was that kind of girl.)

* * *

[9]

**Prompt: **_Missing tooth_

**Characters: **_Natsu, Lisanna_

Natsu freaked out when Lisanna lost her first tooth.

He kept staring at her mouth and wondering why there was a hole in her teeth. He kept asking her about it too. Lisanna would giggle at his antics which made him blush, but never reduced his curiosity.

When she finally told him she lost it, he wondered how it was possible to lose something like _teeth. _They were stuck to your mouth right? He started being extra careful with his own teeth, afraid that one day he would wake up with them all missing.

He calmed down when he noticed that her tooth had started growing again.

He became jealous when she told him she had gotten money from the Tooth Fairy in exchange for her tooth and he tried breaking one of his too.

It never worked.

Of course he did lose his teeth a little later and he and Lisanna spent the money they got together.

Later, after she died, Natsu lost a tooth in a fight. He threw it away instead of keeping it under his pillow.

[10]

**Prompt: **_Horoscope_

**Characters: **_Evergreen, Elfman, Freed_

Evergreen was a no-nonsense, practical, idealistic woman, who was a closet romantic.

So she swooned internally when her horoscope said she would meet The One that day, and was almost skipping when she went to the guild. She imagined he would be hot, hulky, powerful, smart- a complete hero.

And then she saw Elfman. She nodded politely at him and made her way towards Freed, who was lazing around in the corner of the guild. When she realised there was no mission or work, she decided to go shopping.

She saw Elfman at the grocers, she saw him near the flower-shop, she saw him by the fountain, she saw him sitting on a bench near her favourite saloon, and she saw him walking across the street when she was in a boutique. There was no sign of The One, and by the afternoon Ever felt she had seen _enough _of Elfman and decided to go home.

When she read her horoscope in another newspaper, it said The One would be someone she never expected, someone she saw every day, someone she trusted, someone who had saved her life, and someone she had seen that particular day.

She groaned.

Ever could _not _believe Freed was The One.

(somewhere Freed sneezed violently and Elfman felt his heart sink)

* * *

_**A/N: **__Can Gajeel eat other metals too? Natsu can eat stuff other than fire and get fired up; what about Gajeel? _

_I know seven and eight aren't really drabbles but meh. _

_YOU MAY REQUEST PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS PEOPLE! And review, I like reviews._


End file.
